Question: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 309& \\ \underline{-~84}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Explanation: ${3}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${2}$